The purpose of this project is to determine which viruses are specifically associated with certain human tumors and to use antigens relating to these viruses for studies on the etiology, prevention, early diagnosis and control of these malignancies. Current projects include: the separation of lymphomas into Epstein-Barr virus (EBV)-associated and non-EBV-associated tumors; the search for immune-response genes relating to EBV; the use of EBV antibody as a means of detecting susceptibility to cancer; the development of new assays to understand the mechanisms determining the outcome of EBV infection, and the identification of factors enhancing the dissemination of breast cancer.